5 Weddings Kurt Hummel Was Obligated To Attend
by megaNeontiger
Summary: Five weddings that Kurt Hummel was obligated to attend and one he wouldn't have missed for anything.


"Kurt! You have to come over here and get in the picture!" Rachel squealed as she made her way over to Kurt.

Kurt would have given anything to be somewhere else. Cleaning his tiny apartment. Babysitting children who had just finished devouring a candy store. Being dressed by blind people and having to walk around the streets of New York in whatever hideous getup they picked out. But as his luck would have it, he was in Lima, Ohio at his step-brother and best friend's wedding and he was being tugged across the room by the bride.

"Rachel! I am not a member of your bridal party. This picture is for you and your bridesmaids. I'm the best man," Kurt said as he tried to detach Rachel's manicured fingers from his arm.

"If I had it my way you would have been _my_ best man," she replied as she continued in her endeavor. "I only let him have you in his party because he let me have free reign over everything else. But we both know you are an honorary bridesmaid, so come on!" she finished excitedly as she gave one more tug on his arm.

"Excuse me, but I have been sent to retrieve Kurt for the groomsmen photos," said a deep voice from behind Kurt. Rachel stared at the source and got a sour look to her face.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed. "That is exactly something Finn would do. Have his pictures at the same time I am having mine just so he can make sure Kurt isn't in them. Fine. Go take your boy pictures," Rachel said as she gave a resigned sigh and then her face lit up in a small smile. "It's nice to see you again, David. It's been a while."

"You look beautiful, Rachel. Finn is a lucky guy," David said as he gave a nod and turned back into the hallway.

"See you later, Rachel," Kurt said as he followed David out of the room.

The two of them walked a little ways down the hall when Kurt finally spoke.

"So where are they taking the pictures at?"

"We aren't taking pictures until after the ceremony. I was just walking around and I heard you and Rachel bickering. I figured you could use a hand," Dave said with a laugh.

Kurt chuckled at the admission. "Well, thank you. I feel horrible though. I'm the best man and I didn't even know you were in the wedding party. How did that happen?"

Dave laughed. "You've been in New York at your fancy fashion school. A lot has happened. After your brother finished up his training for the army he came back to Ohio and decided to go to school, I guess. We met up at Ohio State and it was nice seeing a familiar face every once in a while. Plus it was great for me to have a friend who I know is totally okay with me being gay. Finn has had my back on a number of occasions over the last few years."

"That's great," Kurt said sincerely.

"I am curious, though. You love being an honorary girl. Why were you so dead set on not being in Rachel's pictures?"

Kurt huffed a small laugh and answered. "I do love being 'one of the girls', but today my allegiance lies with Finn. I wouldn't be a very good best man if I ran off to be in all of the bride's pictures. I already feel so bad that I haven't been here to help with the planning and the bachelor party."

"No offense, Kurt. But I think Finn is a little grateful that Puck and Sam had to take over planning the bachelor party."

The two of them laughed and it was easy.

"You may get your chance to be an honorary bridesmaid after all, though," Dave said.

"Why do you say that?" Kurt asked.

"Between you and me, I bet the two of them will have driven each other crazy in like.. two years. I have a hard time seeing this as the long haul for them," Dave admitted sheepishly.

Kurt laughed. "You're on. I give it a year."

* * *

"Fancy seeing you here," Kurt said as he approached David. It had been almost a year since they last saw each other at Finn and Rachel's wedding.

"Kurt! Hey! It's been so long. How are you?" Dave asked as he leaned down to give the smaller man a hug.

"Good. I'm doing good. I'm back home for the summer and have been working on some sketches for my senior project for school. I love New York, but I can concentrate a lot better here," Kurt replied.

"I bet. All the hustle and bustle of the big city is probably distracting."

Kurt nodded his head in agreement before a small look of confusion crossed his face. "It isn't like I'm not glad you are here, but why are you? I didn't know that you were particularly close to Mr. Schue or Ms. Pilsbury … Well. I guess I should call her Mrs. Schuester now."

Dave chuckled. "My dad has done Emma's taxes for years. She always claimed that she trusted him with the job because his office was always so neat. She would always send us Christmas cards and such every year. A part of me is just thinking she sent invitations to everyone in her address book."

"You may be right. It seems like all of Lima is here," Kurt observed.

A moment later a tall blonde guy began making his way across the room and stood next to David.

"Gosh," he said with a sigh of relief. "I thought I'd never find you in this crowd."

Dave gave the guy a warm smile and spoke. "Sorry. I was catching up with an old friend from high school. This is Kurt. Kurt this is Adam. My boyfriend."

Kurt gave a smile and he wasn't exactly sure why he forced it onto his face. He should be happy for Dave. "Hi," he said as he stuck his hand out to properly greet Adam. "It's so nice to meet you."

"Likewise," the man said as he gripped Kurt's hand in a tight handshake. "Dave has spoken very highly of you. He said you helped him out a lot back then."

Kurt flushed and looked at his feet. "I tried. But looking back on it I don't think I was a very good friend."

"Kurt. You helped me out a lot. Believe me," Dave said as his eyes took on a tone of intensity.

"Thanks," Kurt replied softly.

"Well. It's getting late. I have work in the morning. We should head out soon, Dave," Adam said a little sheepishly.

"Of course! Here go run out and get the car and I will be out in a few minutes," Dave said as he pulled a set of car keys from his pocket and handed them over to Adam.

"Ok. See you in a bit," Adam said as he leaned forward and gave Dave a small peck on the lips and then left the reception hall.

"Dave Karofsky has a boyfriend. Had anyone told me that in high school I would have told them they were absolutely crazy," Kurt said as he regarded the taller man.

"Yeah. I was pretty sure I was going to spend my life in a steel enforced closet. But this pushy guy kind of showed me it was okay to be who I wanted to be and that if others didn't like it then it was their problem. Not mine," Dave said as he softly smiled at Kurt.

"I am so proud of you, David."

"Thanks, Kurt. That means a lot," Dave said. His tone full of meaning.

Kurt took in a deep breath. "You should get going. Adam is waiting on you. But we need to make sure we don't go another year before we see each other again. That is just unacceptable."

"I know. I haven't seen some of the guys in such a long time. How's Finn doing by the way?" Dave asked.

"Well," Kurt said with a small pause. "Let's just say I won the small bet we made a year ago.

* * *

It turned out that Dave was right. Kurt did get a chance to be an honorary bridesmaid for Rachel after all.

Kurt looked around the room where the reception was being held. It was tastefully decorated for the most part with a light sprinkling of flowers and ribbons around the small sign that read 'Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. St. James!'. There was only one problem.

"I don't know why I let her use all this pink," Kurt said as he sat down next to Dave at the table assigned for the bridal party and their dates.

Dave just grunted. He was still a little sullen over his break up with Adam two months ago. The two of them had been together for almost two years before Adam finally called it off. Kurt didn't know why he suddenly broke up with David. Dave was a little murky on the particular details.

Kurt felt bad.

Since they had last seen each other in Lima, the two had actually kept in touch through emailing and phone calls. They hadn't seen each other since then, but they rarely went 2 days without hearing something from the other. So when Kurt got a call from a crying David two months ago, he knew he had to get the man out of Ohio even if it was only for a week. He bought plane tickets and finally set up the new guest bedroom in his new apartment that he was able to afford after graduating school and getting a job as an assistant to an up and coming designer there in New York. He had called David after everything was done. "No arguing," he had said. "You are going with me to Rachel and Jesse's wedding. I bought the plane tickets and your room is already set up. Besides, you would be doing me a favor in not making me go to this thing alone."

After that Dave had seemed to be looking forward to the small trip. He had asked Kurt what kind of things he would need. If he would be dragged to any shows and if he would need to pack anything special. Kurt was excited for Dave to visit him in his natural habitat. The two times they ran into each other before had both been in Lima and Kurt was excited for Dave to finally see him in his new home. He wasn't sure exactly why it made him so excited, though.

But ever since Dave landed and Kurt had picked him up from the airport, Dave looked like he would rather be thousands of miles away.

"I know your break up was rough, but it would be nice if you tried to enjoy yourself a little. That is why I flew you out here," Kurt said as he picked up his champagne glass and took a small sip.

"Is that why you flew me all the way out here?" Dave asked sourly.

"Yes. I want you to have a nice time. I don't understand, David. You seemed so excited last week and now you look like someone kicked your puppy."

"I just don't understand what is going on here, Kurt!" Dave said in a quick outburst.

"It's a wedding reception. For Rachel and Jesse," Kurt answered simply even though a small part of him deep down knew that wasn't what Dave meant.

"Kurt. Come on. Why did you fly me out all this way?" Dave asked. "Was it just so you didn't have to go to a wedding alone? Because if that is the case I am sure you could have found someone better suited for the job. You know, someone who would fit in with these theatre people."

"I just … I hated seeing you sad. And I wanted to bring you. Rachel was glad to see you," Kurt answered simply as he stared at his hands in his lap. He didn't like the direction this conversation was going. Soon they would be talking about feelings, Kurt was sure of it. But it was hard to talk about feelings when you don't exactly know what those feelings are.

"Adam called me just before I left," Dave said blankly. "He thought he was right."

"Right about what?" Kurt asked a little too breathlessly.

"That's why he broke up with me. He could see that I still … had some feelings for you from high school," Dave said as he stared out into the room looking anywhere, but at Kurt. "When we broke up he said that he gave it less than two months before we got together. When he called last week and I told him I was coming up here for this wedding he thought he was right and that we had finally got together. I told him he was wrong and that you didn't feel that way about me and that we weren't together. He just wants to know why a 'friend' would fly someone halfway across the country to go to a wedding as their date. And you know what, I want to know why, too."

Kurt knew this conversation was going to happen sometime. He and Dave had grown so close over the last year and a half and he knew it was imminent. He had just hoped he would have his feelings worked out by then so he could actually give Dave an answer. Dave had deserved that much. But Kurt couldn't give it to him.

"I don't know, Dave. You are such and good friend and I -"

"Kurt. Every guy hates those words. 'You're such a good friend.' Bull shit. What is going on here. Just tell me," Dave pleaded.

"I honestly don't know, David. I wanted you here, okay. I wanted _you _to be here. To come to this wedding with me. Not anyone else. You. What that means, I have no clue! I can't give you an answer."

"This was a bad idea," Dave said as he stood and and turned to the exit.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked frantically.

"Home. I don't know what we're doing here, Kurt. But even if I did I don't think it would be a very good idea. We live halfway across the country from one another. This whole telephone and email thing works because it keeps us in each others' lives without having to change anything. You have a life here in New York. I have a life in Ohio. I admit, it isn't a glamorous life, but I have no real reason to change it. Unless you have something to tell me, Kurt," Dave said as his eyes locked with Kurt's and they stood there staring at each other.

Kurt was frozen. He knew he should say something, but what that something was he had no clue. If only this conversation had held off a few months. Then maybe Kurt would have his emotions in order.

"I don't know," was all Kurt could manage.

Dave nodded and grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair he had been sitting on. "I'll put the extra key under the fire extinguisher in the hallway. Stay here and enjoy the party. Rachel needs her man of honor and she deserves to have a good night," was all Dave said and then he was leaving.

He shouldn't have let Dave leave. He should have chased him and stopped him, but Kurt just stood there frozen.

He wasn't surprised to find that all traces of Dave were gone from his apartment when he got home. He was surprised to feel the tears falling down his cheeks and they just wouldn't stop.

* * *

He was happy for Mike and Tina. He really was. He just couldn't really show it.

To be fair he couldn't really show much of anything except for a blank stare and a forced smile. Everyone knew something was wrong, but nobody knew what it was.

"Hey," Finn said as he sat down next to Kurt. " You look like someone ruined your new Mark Jacoby scarf or something."

"It's Marc Jacobs, Finn. And sorry. I guess I am just not feeling very jovial about weddings right now," Kurt answered.

"That's why you drag someone along to endure the pain with you. Why'd you come alone?"

Kurt sighed. "Because the one person I wanted to bring with me isn't talking to me anymore," Kurt said dejectedly. "I screwed up. I was confused and couldn't decide what I wanted. By the time I realized it, it was too late."

"Is this about Dave?" Finn asked in a whisper.

Kurt nodded and heaved a deep sigh. "He won't even answer my calls. I got an email from him saying that he just needed some time and he needed to move on. But I don't want him to move on, Finn. I just … I want him," Kurt admitted.

"Then tell him that!" Finn said excitedly like he just discovered the cure to cancer.

"I tried. He won't answer my calls and he won't read my emails. I tried to resort to sending him a letter, but he sent it back unopened."

"Do you have to go straight back to New York?" Finn asked.

"No. I was going to stay here in Chicago for a few days and catch up with Mercedes since she is in from L.A. It is a good halfway point."

"Well. Maybe you should stop by Lima on your way home," Finn said.

"What if he just slams the door in my face?" Kurt asked timidly.

"I guess that's just a chance you have to take." Finn answered as he rubbed Kurt's back.

Kurt sat there being comforted by his brother as the wheels turned in his head. He knew he had to do it. It would hurt if he was rejected, but he knew he had to tell Dave that he wanted him to be his +1 for any other weddings he was invited to.

* * *

"Sebastian really knows how to dance," Dave joked as he leaned over to whisper into Kurt's ear.

Kurt laughed. "Yes he does. And if his claims are right and he has moves in the bedroom like he does on the dance floor, then Blaine is a lucky man."

"Hey. I can dance too!" Dave said.

"Yes. You are the best dancer I have ever seen," Kurt said with a mischievous smile.

The two sat in a comfortable silence as they watched everyone out on the dance floor.

Kurt was grateful that everything had worked out.

Dave leaned back over to Kurt and whispered into his ear. "Is is weird seeing your ex-boyfriend getting married?"

Kurt sighed with a soft smile on his lips. "It would be … If I wasn't sitting next to my fiancé."

* * *

Kurt Hummel was freaking out.

"No! Those lilies are supposed to go over by the door! Why can't anyone do their job?" He said with exasperation in his tone.

"Kurt. Breathe. Everything is going to be fine," Rachel said as she tried to calm the taller man down.

"It has to be perfect Rachel. Not fine. Perfect."

"And it will be. Trust me," she said reassuringly.

"I just feel all out of sorts without David here," Kurt admitted.

"He called and said he was on his way. It's fine, Kurt."

"Fine isn't perfect, Rachel," Kurt whined.

Just then Rachel's phone started going off. "Hello," she answered. "Perfect. We'll be out in 10 minutes," she said and then put her phone down and turned back to Kurt. "Okay. We have to go now."

"But the flowers! They aren't in the right places. Everything has to be perfect," Kurt said as Rachel tugged on his arm to lead him out the door.

"Believe me, Kurt. Just come out of this room and everything will be perfect."

Kurt finally gave into Rachel's tugs and followed her out the door.

"Boy! You are looking fierce!" Mercedes exclaimed as he joined the group.

"Okay. We have to start now. Ready?" a woman said as she ushered everyone into a line and opened the doors.

One by one, everyone walked out of the room until Kurt was alone with the woman.

"There were supposed to be lilies," he said to her.

"You're just nervous. Take a deep breath and just remember not to run. I know you want to get down there as quick as possible."

Kurt cracked a small smile at her as she lead him to walk through the open door.

The room was tastefully decorated. Kurt Hummel wouldn't have had it any other way. Differing shades of blue were draped over the majority of the surfaces in the room. Kurt had designed the dresses for the girls himself. They all looked lovely. But they weren't the focus of Kurt's attention.

He's glad the woman had reminded him not to run down the aisle, because as he entered the room he saw Dave standing on the other side, smiling.

'_One foot in front of the other_.' Kurt reminded himself as he made his way toward his soon-to-be husband.

Some lilies were missing and if Kurt had looked close enough he would have seen that one of the bolts of fabric that they had used to drape over the arch had slipped and was showing the wood underneath, but his attention was on David and as he walked closer to the hazel eyes that could melt his soul, he knew that Rachel was right because only one word came to mind.

_Perfect. _


End file.
